


The SCP Won't Let Me Be

by Bonymaloney (orphan_account)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: Item #: SCP-6410Object Class: EuclidStatus: See addendum





	1. SCP-6410

Item #: SCP-6410

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-6410 is kept in a standard D-class facility, with the following modifications: all walls, floor and ceiling to contain a 2cm x 2cm ironwork mesh; sprinkler system to contain 0.5 % medical glucose solution; no surface to allow for shelter from the sprinkler system; direct visual line into the accommodation at all times (SCP-6410 does not appear on camera). The adjacent storage lockers are to always contain restraints constructed from a high proportion of iron. Tranquilliser rifles loaded with darts containing 0.5% medical glucose should be issued to relevant personnel. 

Description: SCP-6410 is a humanoid, 174cm in height, capable of super human speed, strength and flexibility. While it appears superficially similar to a human male, surface differences include pointed ears approx 1.5-1.8 times larger than the reported human average, 36 teeth, and facial hair consisting of "whiskers" more analogous to the feline sensory organ than to any human feature. Computed Tomography scanning reveals more significant internal variation including [REDACTED] XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX XXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX vestigial flight organs.

When persuaded that it is taking part in a competition or game, SCP-6410 has been recorded running at a top speed of [REDACTED], and has lifted in excess of XXXX pounds above its own head. Whether this represents its maximal ability is not known. It is also believed based on statements made by SCP-6410 that it can survive falling from a great height, however it has not been possible to test this and maintain secure containment. SCP-6410 appears unable to lift even small objects containing iron. As such, iron equipment can be used to restrain it, as noted in the containment procedures. Prolonged contact with iron will however cause the skin to blister, followed by deep ulceration. A protective layer between the iron and the skin should always be in place. 

SCP-6410 consumes large quantities of seeded fruit, stone fruit, legumes, roots and leaf vegetables. It will also eat small amounts of dairy produce, meat and oily fish. Consumption of any product containing refined sugar causes SCP-6410 to become unresponsive. This state can only be reversed by the consumption of fruit or vegetables. Experiments with solutions of fructose, maltose and sucrose produce a similar unresponsive state; the cause of this is not currently clear. 

SCP-6410 refers to itself as 'Sportacus'. It also uses another name, which has proven almost impossible for most Foundation personnel to pronounce. SCP-6410 has also been observed speaking an unknown language when under duress, or occasionally while asleep. SCP-6410 has been noted to regularly fall asleep at 20:08 local time. If clocks visible from its accommodation are changed without SCP-6410s knowledge, it will retire to bed and attempt to sleep when it believes the time to be 20:08. However it will not be successful until the time is actually 20:08. 

SCP-6410 has remained non violent towards Foundation personnel and D-class subjects throughout its containment. It has however removed and destroyed weapons and scientific equipment from personnel when these were used in a manner that threatened or caused it pain. It performed the same actions in defense of a D-class subject during an experimental situation.


	2. Addendum

SCP-6410 was removed from Foundation custody by visiting expert Dr R. [REDACTED] on XX XX XXXX. Self described as 'World Number One Professor in whatever it is you do down here', Foundation personnel who came into contact with Dr R. were unable to explain why they granted him access to the facility despite his lack of credentials and appropriate vetting. When asked about Dr R's ability to change his appearance by standing still and turning in a tight circle, or to apparently "teleport" into SCP-6410's cell by clicking his fingers, Dr W replied that 'it just seemed normal at the time.'

Standard amnesiacs were administered to Dr W. This report recommends that Dr R. [REDACTED] also be classified as an anomaly, status Euclid possibly Keter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Sportacus.


End file.
